The invention relates to a process for conversion of heavy crude oil and, more particularly to a pyrolytic process wherein conversion to distillates is increased without excessive production of coke.
Pyrolytic processes, that is, conversion processes for upgrading crude oil which involve relatively high temperatures and pressures, allow conversion of residue to obtain lighter products such as distillates which are of increased value.
The process used to obtain such increased-value products can add substantially to the cost of obtaining these products. Further, conventional processes do not provide conversion rates as high as would be desired, and furthermore can produce additional products such as coke which are not desirable.
It is clear that the need remains for improved processes for converting heavy crude oil, and residues contained in same, so as to obtain valuable distillate products without excessive production of undesirable products, in a manner which does not significantly increase the cost for obtaining the desired end product.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such a process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process which enhances distillate forming reactions while inhibiting or reducing reactions which tend to form undesirable byproducts.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.